cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl
Howl is played by angelofmusic1992 His ideal LA would be Tom Hiddleston. Biography Howl is born from the union of a female human and a male dragon. His mother was a dragon slayer, so naturally, she and his father got off on the wrong foot. But somehow, they became bonded and fell in love. Howl's father learned how to turn himself into a human for long periods of time, and that was how he managed to get Howl's mother pregnant. He eventually got a hankering to travel though, so he left his parents to explore and decided to hook up with the circus since they travel a bit. Personality Howl is a genuinely nice guy. He's friendly, opening, is usually smiling. He can be a bit old-fashioned in his mannerisms, such as bowing or kissing the back of ladies' hands, which could be a turn-on for some women. He doesn't flirt that much though, he just has a nice personality. He's always willing to lend a helping hand. He can be very curious at times, as well as enthusiastic. He doesn't get depressed that easily. If he gets mad though, prepare for some destruction. He is half-dragon after all, and dragons are known for their tempers. XD Powers Can control fire. Can do basic spells. Can half-shift into a dragon, but because of the mixing of genes, it's more feathery than scales. Things are bound to screw up a bit when you mix different species together. Also, his hair frequently changes from black to blonde. Role in the Cirque Performer Relations Belle Belle was one of the first friends that Howl made at the circus, and the two have become very close. The two share similar aspects in that they love animals (Howl feels a particular attachment to dragons) and that they both have people fawning over them constantly because of their good looks. They even had to hide in a bookstore once because of people oogling at them. Lately however, Howl has begun to care about Belle very much. He knows how she's been hurt by Zuko and Duncan in the past, and it frustrates him that such a nice person like Belle has suffered so much. He's assured her that he would never do something like that to her and that she can come to him for anything. He's even gone out with a date with her. He developed a crush on her, but Belle soon got back together with Duncan. Even though Howl was a little sad that he couldn't take his relationship with Belle any further, he did wish her the best. He's content to be just her friend, although he wonders if there will always be a part of him that loves her. Korra Howl actually ran into Korra in the city, when she was getting chased by a bunch of thugs. Luckily, Howl was there to help, although he was very impressed with Korra's fighting skills. Together, the two managed to beat up the thugs and get away. While Korra was a bit smitten with Howl at first, the two have remained friends and enjoy each other's company. Molly Howl is very fond of Molly. Both of them are trying to get over past crushes and find comfort that the other understands how they feel. Molly has a spark in her that Howl likes and is glad to have a new friend. They always enjoy spending time together. NiGHTS NiGHTS is the first guy friend that Howl's met, so he's glad to finally have a friend that isn't a girl. The two were curious about each other when they first met, as they had never met a creature like the other before. NiGHTS is patient with Howl's endless curiosity, which Howl appreciates. The two also have a love of flying and love racing each other.